He Has a WHAT?
by Aragon1444
Summary: Two new students join our favorite trio for their sixth year at Hogwarts. What secrets does the new Grffindor hold? And what are his special connections to Harry? There is a HHr pairing, but the story will be more focused on my characters. Hope you enjoy
1. Prologue: The Journey Begins

Prologue: The Journey Begins

Author's Note: Hey everybody! This is my first fic, so please trey to be nice! Anyway, I hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: The only things that belong to me are the characters of my own creation. All other fictional settings and characters are the intellectual property of Ms. J.K. Rowling. This holds for all chapters.

A lone boy stood upon Platform 9 ¾ at King's Cross station as the Hogwarts Express pulled in. He was pretty ordinary looking – slightly over six feet tall, just a touch n the heavy side, with fairly short brown hair, and glasses. "Alone and first to arrive, just like always," he muttered to himself as a conductor approached him.

"Why so glum, chum?" the conductor said, smiling, as he approached the downcast teenager standing a few yards away from him.

"I'm not," the young man said half-heartedly in an obviously American accent. He blushed a bit and smiled lightly due to the conductor's surprised reaction.

"I don't believe I've seen you on the train before," the conductor said thoughtfully, "but you look a little old for a first year, eh?" He poked the boy in the ribs.

With a mild look of annoyance, he replied, "Transfer student. I have special permission from Headmaster Dumbledore." He began rummaging through his pockets. "I have a note if you need to see it."

The conductor looked slightly amused at this. "No, no, that's quite alright. Just get on the train, son."

"Thank you," the young man said quickly before climbing on the train and heading straight for the back. 'Too bad no one ever sits in the back on these trains,' he though as he sighed to himself. After a few minutes, he suddenly slammed his hand into the side of the compartment. 'Damn it!' he thought. 'I'm so sick of this! It's not fair! Haven't I been through enough?! Why is it always me?!' He put his head down in frustration.

After several minutes and several deep breaths, he finally had calmed down some. He pulled out his new Potions book and began to study. 'And what a surprise that this year, the year I begin the first of my two most important, that he would decide to finally bring me to his school, a school that employs the toughest teacher in the world in my most difficult subject! And I can't get out of it! Just my life, I guess,' he thought angrily to himself, unable to concentrate on the material in the book.

Soon he began to hear voices and laughter from some of the compartments near him and from out in the hallway. 'Sure I'll be left alone again. Not that there's any point in me trying to make friends, anyway.' A few tears escaped from his eyes. 'I said I wasn't going to do this anymore! God forbid anyone ever consider my feelings. The first place I find some people who might actually stick with me, and he rips me out without telling why and doesn't even let me say good-bye!'

The boy sat and cried, lost in his thoughts, for several minutes before regaining control over his emotions once again and composing himself. Just after he pulled himself together and was wiping his face off, the door to the compartment he was in opened, and a bushy-haired girl wearing a prefect's badge appeared in the doorway. A brown-haired boy wearing glasses and a red-haired boy were close behind her. They all appeared to be the same age, his age.

"Oh!" the girl exclaimed, surprised. "Sorry. We didn't think anyone was in here." She then took a little closer look at him. "You don't look familiar. Are you new to Hogwarts?"

The boy looked up at her and smiled inwardly. 'Someone actually talking to me? Already? Maybe this won't be so bad after all…'

Hey, thanks for giving me a chance! I know this is pretty cryptic, but all will be explained. Sorry this is so short, but chapters will get longer. Please review if you have the time!


	2. Chapter 1: The Meeting

Chapter 1 – The Meeting

A/N: Well, here we finally get some characters you're all familiar with and a name! Thanks for the reviews everybody! Also, if you first read this chapter before July 31, a change has been made in the conversation between Harry and Aaron when they are alone. Sorry for any inconvenience. Hope you enjoy!

"Oh, I'm sorry," the young man said as he began to rise. "Is this your compartment? It's been my experience that people don't usually sit in the back on these things…"

The girl smiled at him and waved for him to sit back down. "Don't be silly. We can all share it. Besides, Ron and I won't be able to stay the whole time anyway." She walked in and stuck her hand out towards the boy. "My name is Hermione Granger."

The boy took her hand and shook it. "Aaron Evenstad." He then released Hermione's hand and turned towards the red-haired boy, sticking his hand out to him. "And your name, sir?" he said with a half-smile on his face.

The red-haired boy returned the smile. "Ron Weasley. You're new here, right?" Aaron nodded his head as they shook hands. Ron asked, "You're not a first year, are you?" Hermione hit him in the arm as Aaron chuckled. "Of course he isn't! Honestly, Ron!" she said. Then she turned to Aaron. "Right?"

"Indeed, Ms. Granger," Aaron said, smiling. "I'm a transfer from, as I'm sure you all could tell, an American school of magic." At this point, Aaron turned towards the mess-haired boy with a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead that entered with Ron and Hermione. He thrust his hand toward him. "I'm sorry. I've been a bit rude. What's your name?"

The boy Aaron was addressing game him a look of complete and utter shock. After a few seconds and a stern look from Hermione, he stuttered, "M…my name? My name. Of course. My name is Harry Potter." He took Aaron's hand and shook it before he took a deep breath to try and steady himself. "Sorry about that, Aaron, but your question took me by surprise. I don't think anyone in the wizarding world has ever asked me that before. Everybody here knows who I am."

Aaron chuckled. "To be honest, so did I. I just thought you'd like it if someone treated you like they would any other newly met person and didn't ogle your scar. I'm sorry if I flustered you." An "I like this kid" smile spread across Harry's face as he said, "No harm, no foul."

After a couple of minutes, Hermione said, "Well, it was nice meeting you, Aaron, and I hope we get to talk more later, but Ron and I have to leave now. We're the sixth year Gryffindor prefect, and we have things we need to do. We should be back before we get to school." She started walking out, dragging Ron with her. "Bye guys! Talk to you later!" he said before vanishing from sight after a surprisingly hard tug from Hermione.

"Wow," Aaron said as sat down again, "she is pretty, isn't she?"

Harry looked at him thoughtfully for a moment. "Even more than last year," he said, blushing as he looked away from Aaron.

Aaron's face fell into a disappointed look. "You two are seeing each other, aren't you?" he said to Harry.

"Me and Hermione?" Harry said as if he'd never heard anything more ridiculous, "No, no; we're just friends."

Aaron smiled. 'I knew it!,' he thought. 'My plan should work then. This will be good for us.' Then he said to Harry, "Aw c'mon, man, I can see you're interested!"

Harry blushed. "No, no; she's my best friend. We can't date." Aaron said, "You don't sound so sure there, Potter." Harry's blush deepened. "Anyway, Harry, I have to tell you I was hoping to get a chance to meet you. I have to ask, Harry – how do you do it all?"

Again, Harry blushed. "What are you talking about? I'm just like any other kid." Aaron shook his head. "Now that's just not true. Like it or not, Harry, you're special. And not just because of that scar. But anyway, sorry to embarrass you. I must say, though, you seem to be doing better than I thought you would be."

Harry looked puzzled. "What do you mean, Aaron?" As soon as Harry said this, Aaron's eyes widened in realization. 'Oh, shit!' he thought. 'He has no reason to believe that I know about Sirius!"

Harry gave Aaron a somewhat worried look as he watched his face. "Are you alright, Aaron?" Aaron shook his head once before his eyes snapped back to Harry. "Yeah, sorry about that. I just expected you to be more shaken about the incident at your Ministry and Voldemort's," Aaron replied with an amount of disgust on the name such as even Harry had never heard before, "return."

Harry's face darkened immediately. "I'm trying not to think about it. Anyway," he said as his face lightened some, "Tell me about yourself."

"Yeah, mate," said Ron as he stepped into the compartment with Hermione close behind him. "Let's hear it."

Yes, Aaron," Hermione said. "Tell us what bring you to Hogwarts."

At this, Aaron took a deep breath. 'And so it begins,' Aaron thought. 'I'm sure this won't be the last.' Then he said, "My O.W.L.s. The headmaster at my school in America knew the school wasn't the greatest, and when my test results came back, he asked me if I would like to come here if he could get me in. He is an acquaintance of Headmaster Dumbledore's and was able to convince him to accept me, so here I am." Aaron sighed as he finished. 'I might've had a shot at some real friends here,' he thought, 'I really hate this.'

Ron said, "So you're only a sixth year, then? Bloody hell, mate, some people could take you for the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher!"

Aaron chuckled, "I've actually had that same thought Ron. Anyway, sorry you guys are going to have to deal with a new roommate after having the same group together for five years."

Harry looked puzzled. "Wait, new roommate? But how could you know what House you're going to be Sorted into?"

"Dumbledore wanted to talk with me before he accepted the transfer," Aaron explained.

"When he decided to do so, he had me Sorted then because he felt that I would feel very awkward standing on the stage and waiting with all the First Years, and he wanted to try and make my transition as smooth as possible. So I am indeed officially a Gryffindor."

"That's fantastic!" said Ron. "Don't worry, we'll show you around. Anyway, are you any good at Quidditch? We've got two openings at both Chaser and Beater. Right, Harry?" Harry nodded.

'Excellent!' Aaron thought to himself. 'Something finally goes my way!' Then he said, "I was a Chaser for my school team back in America."

Harry smiled. "I hope you come out for the team, Aaron. I'd really like to see you make it." Aaron replied, "So would I."

Just then, the compartment door opened suddenly. "Well, if it isn't the Mudblood, the Muggle-lover, and Scarhead," said Malfoy as he stood in the doorway. Then he pointed at Aaron. "Who's this, Potter? Find another mindless follower?"

Harry and Ron stood up to block Aaron from Malfoy as Crabbe and Goyle moved forward a little. "Leave him out of this, Malfoy," said Harry. Then Ron followed. "How's your father doing?"

Malfoy glared at both of them. "This will be a fun year for me, Potter. I'm going to pay you back for what you did to my father. I'd be ready if I were you." With that, he turned and left, Crabbe and Goyle following.

As Harry and Ron sat back down, Hermione was looking at Aaron with a confused expression. She said to him, "Why were you trying to hide your face from Malfoy?"

Aaron swallowed hard. "Well…," he started, but the whistle to let the students know that the train was about to arrive at the school sounded at this moment.

"Oh my!" exclaimed Hermione, "We all need to get changed into our robes!"

'Whew!' thought Aaron. 'Saved by the whistle.'


End file.
